Another NaLu story
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: Levy asks Natsu to look for Lucy but what he finds is Lucys true feeling for him :3


Hey everyone! how are you :3! I hope you all enjoy my story about NaLu! I am obsessed with NaLu and GaLe! Im sorry I all ways have a bunch of mistakes because i have horrid language skills :/ but... I hope you enjoy my stories and maybe suggest some stuff for me to wright about. Thank you for reading my stories i appreciate everyone who supports me XD! ENJOY! P.S. please read my other stories! now enjoy 3:)!P.P.S hints of GaLe! K now enjoy!

Natsu's POV "Where is Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a heavy sigh at the end "she said that she would help me and Gajeel sort all of my books!" Is there something going on between Levy and Gajeel, she has been spending a bunch of time together "sorry Levy but I don't know where Lucy is I was looking for her to, I hope she is ok." Where is Lucy? I wonder if she is ok, I hope so. I look at Levy and she looks as if she was on the verge of screaming or bursting out into tears. "N-natsu will you go look for her for me, I think I have an idea of why she is gone." Levy looks down at the ground, all most speachless. "something happened a few days ago that Lucy still is'nt over just yet, im really worried about her Natsu." with not a moment to waste I ran out the door in search for my team-mate. I looked in the guild,park, even the dock but I didn't even think to look at her apartment complex, how stupid of me. I looked through her windom but she wasn't there, but there was steam coming from the bathroom, Lucy was probably taking a bath. I slipped in through the window as cautiously as I could trying not to make a sound, I start to look around the room and find a picture of me and Lucy on her desk in the corner. I look at the writing on the back and it says "The man of my dreams, I love him" and it had a heart beside of it. She likes me, I would think that she would go for Loki or Gray but me? Lucy is to good for me, I like Lucy too but I want her to have better than me. I was so deep into my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Lucy come out of the bathroom until she yelled at me "What are you doing here Natsu?" It looks like she had been crying, shes not going to be sad, not if i can help it "Lucy whats wrong, why wer'nt you at the guild today, we missed you." Lucy smiled at me as her cheeks turned rosy pink "nobody would have missed me, i bet no body noticed I was gone" she looked at me her smile faded "well, me and Levy missed you and she told me to come and get you for her, something about helping her with Gajeel..." my voice trailed off, i forgot what Levy said because I was to busy looking for Lucy to care

Lucy's POV My cheeks burned at the thought that Natsu missed me even for such a short period of time " I will just help Levy with whatever it was some other time I just want to get away from everyone for a while." I go to sit on my bed and Natsu grabs my wrist and pulls me into a warm imbrace " Lucy listen, no matter what is wrong I am allways going to be here for you, b-by your side through it all, please promise that you will..." he looked down and his face turned a light shade of red, he brought his hand up with his pinky sticking out "promise that you will let me be by your side through everything, and let me protect you, and l-love you." Did he just said he loved me? Natsu said he loved me! "It sounds like we are making our vows at the alter or something." I smile and he looks down at me and smiles that same big warm smile. "Maybe someday we will Lucy, I love you that much" then he was inches away from my face, i wanted to break the distance. "I promise Natsu, i love you too." then he leaned in and kissed me passionately , it was warm just like I had allways imagined it, it was like a dream come true.

Natsu's POV Kissing Lucy is just how I have allways imagined, soft and sweet. I have liked her ever since our first mission together, Happy secretly likes her to but I wouldn't let that happen. Lucy breaks the kiss and turns on a movie (probably a scary movie from the looks of it.) "come watch a movie with me, my love" she says in a seductive tone that really turned me on. "ok ill be there by your side, my love." I stayed the night with her like I allways do but this time it was different, we embraced all night and we watched movies and talked about how we think Levy and Gajeel are hooking was such a good night, i love Lucy so much and I never want to let her go.

Lucy's POV The next morning as Natsu and I walked into the guild Levy ran up to me with a evil twinkle in her eye, she had done something "so are you glad that i sent Natsu looking for you yesterday?" I just looked at her "so he just came to cheeck on me because you sent him?" my heart sunk into my stomach "but before i asked him he said that he was all ready about to go look for you so I wouldn't get to upset." Levy looks at Natsu and smiles devilishly "when are you going to tell the guild that you and Lucy are dating?" He looked back with a grin "right now" then he grabed my hand and dragged me to the stage, everyone looking at me and Natsu and he kissed me in fromt of the whole guild and shouted " I LOVE LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Then everyone cheered.

I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if I have mistakes I know I do. Thank you for reading my stories. suggestions maybe. I might be doing a Tris and Tobias story if you have read Divergent its a great book! I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I also do not own Divergent but I wish i did! bye everyone :3 


End file.
